


Stay the night

by Myloversgone



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nightmares, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myloversgone/pseuds/Myloversgone
Summary: Logan's nightmares are haunting him again, and Marie tries to help. Will they be able to control their feelings for each other?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So, apparently my head is boiling with all these ideas for Rogan fics. Also, I like the thought that sometimes Logan needs help too, and it's not always Marie the one who needs saving.   
> This story was a little more difficult to write than my previous ones. As I said before, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> I love hearing from you! Feedback is always appreciated. I hope you enjoy the reading!

 

PART 1:

 

Logan was running. The forest was dark and humid, and he could feel the tree branches scratching his arms and face. He could barely see anything.

There was blood in his eyes. Every part of his body was burning from the inside out. He felt this deep ache, making so difficult for him to know where he was going or even what he was running from.

When he reached a glade in the middle of a circle of trees, he noticed he was feeling so cold because he was naked. He sat, leaning his back against a tree trunk, breathing heavily. Looking at his hands, he pulled his claws off, and felt an acute pain when the blood started to run from the back of his hands.

Then, he closed his eyes and remembered everything about the lab. The big water tank, the needles punching through his skin, making him unconscious for a while, the water filling his lungs when he tried to scream for them to stop…

He was screaming in the middle of the woods, his heart was racing like it was going to explode in his chest. He felt the saltiness of his tears in his mouth, and then realized he was crying. It was too much pain. He didn’t think he could handle it. He wanted to die.

 

* * *

 

Marie was sleeping in her bedroom at Xavier’s mansion, when she woke up in a jump. At first, she was confused, not knowing what made her wake up, but then she heard noises coming from the room next to hers. Logan’s room.

Looking at the clock at the bed table, she saw it was 3 am. She was sure he must be sleeping by now. 4 hours earlier she gave him a good night hug when she left his room, where they were talking and drinking after coming back from a particularly difficult mission with the X-Men.

Sitting on the bed, she used what was left in her of Logan’s accurate hearing to discover the noises source. Logan’s bed was placed on the other side of the same wall that her own, and she could hear the sounds of him twisting and turning, his shallow breathing, and the noises of the wooden bed. Leaning against the wall, she also heard he was sobbing, whispering words she couldn’t understand.

That was enough to worry her, so she decided to go check it out. It’s been years since the last time he had nightmares this bad. The last time she went to check on him, she ended up with his claws buried in her chest. But she wasn’t afraid of him, because she knew he didn’t do that on purpose.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, she opened her door and went to Logan’s, knowing his door was never locked. Suddenly, Marie became afraid she was being nosy, entering his room without being invited, in the middle of the night. The other time it gave them both enough problems. But she also knew how painful those nightmares were to him, bringing back memories he didn’t want to have. So, she decided it was worthed checking him, even if it made him upset.

She entered the room and went straight to his bed. She could see he was covered in sweat and his face was stained by his tears. Marie felt her heart jump. She never knew that the nightmares made him cry. That must’ve been a particularly bad one.

“Logan?”, she called as she approached the bed, her voice barely a whisper. “Sugar, you need to wake up”, she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on his naked shoulder.

She felt him tense under her touch, and moan something that sounded like the word “stop”. 

“Logan, please, you’re having a nightmare, you need to wake up”, she begged him, squeezing his shoulder a little more. She was scared. His heightened senses made impossible for him to stay asleep when someone was getting so close.

She realized his skin was cold, and, when she was about to leave the room to call someone, Logan slowly opened his eyes. He looked at her like didn’t recognize her. 

“Sugar, it’s me. You were having a nightmare. Are you ok?”, she asked, her heart heavy with concern.

“Marie”, he answered, relief and pain flooding his eyes at the same time. Sitting on the bed, he pulled her in his direction, hugging her by the waist, snuggling his nose into her neck, breathing her soothing smell. “God, Marie, I was at that fucking lab again, but this time it was much worse”, he said, his voice muffled and rough.

“It’s okay, sugar, it was just a nightmare”, she answered, hugging him back, her hands caressing his hair. She was happy he was ok, but she was also very surprised by the fact that he was letting her see him so vulnerable. “Do you wanna talk about it?”, she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“I don’t, but I don’t think I’m gonna be able to come back to sleep now, either”, he answered, his strong hands around her waist, her heart beating against his chest. “Would you spend the night with me? Maybe with you here I won’t have another one of those damn nightmares”, he asked, placing one hand on her face, his thumb caressing her soft cheek. 

He regretted the ask as soon as he made it. She was probably thinking he was going crazy. He had made it clear that he didn’t like to talk about his past. In fact, talking wasn’t something he did much, specially about feelings. But with Marie it was different. She brought a peace to his mind that he would never be able to reach for himself. Everytime he got angry at something or someone, if he couldn’t have her around, he would try to think of her, her pretty face, wide brown eyes and full rosy lips, and the way she blushed when something made her feel uncomfortable.

Marie didn’t knew how to answer to his request. She loved to spend time with him. He was her best friend, the person she trusted the most in the entire world. But she wanted him to be more. She loved him since they’ve met. She tried to change that feeling by dating other boys, but se always ended up breaking up with them, because they weren’t Logan. Marie sensed a difference in the way he was looking at her and touching her, and she was afraid that she might be confused by his signals. But he mattered too much to her. So she was going to leave her feelings buried and be there for him.  

“Of course, sugar”, she answered, with a faint smile, tilting her head so it would make more contact with his warm hand. “I’m always here for you”. 

“Thanks, kid”, he said, placing a kiss into her forehead. He could see her smile turn into a frown when he purposely used the nickname he knew she hated. In fact, he did that to convince himself that she was still a kid, and not a beautiful woman who just agreed to spend the night in his room.

Making space for her to sit by his side on the bed, he turned the TV on, and chose an old western movie for them to watch. Rearranging the pillows so it would be comfortable, Marie lied on the bed, doing her best to hide the emotions that surfaced when he called her “kid”. Apparently, even after all those years, he still saw her as a younger sister he needed to take care of. Marie decided that the best course of action was to try to make him talk about his dream, so the awkwardness of the moment would fade.

“I don’t mind staying here with you in silence, but are you sure you don’t wanna talk?”, she asked, turning her face to look at him.

“Yeah, I’m sure. If ya wanna sleep, darlin’, I don’t mind”, he stated, keeping his eyes fixed on the TV, avoiding looking at her and make his feelings surface again. It was wrong to ask more of her. He promised to take care of her, not hurt her feelings or damage her with his fucked up life.

Trying not to feel sad, Marie tried to pay attention to the movie, but her mind kept going back to the moments they spent together, trying to catch any sign that he wanted something different from her, something more than friendship. 

When Rogue learned to control her mutation, it was only because she had Logan as her guinea pig. Since he could heal faster than anyone, he wouldn’t stay hurt for long, and he ended up creating some kind of resistance to her mutation. This brought them closer to each other, and, after that, Marie was proud to notice she was the only one he touched frequently.

Lost in her thoughts, and being so used to Logan’s presence, Marie fell asleep not long before.

 

* * *

 

After a while, about halfway through the movie, she moved in her sleep, placing her head in his chest, one hand resting on his abdomen. Frozen by the sudden contact, Logan tried not to move, which proved to be very difficult after she rested one leg above his own, her knee between his slightly spread legs. 

He was so affected by the nightmare that he didn’t really pay attention to her before. Now, with her so close to him, he started observing the way she slept, how her her long dark hair fell into the sheets, and how her lower back and her butt were in evidence in this position. He felt a dangerous heat spreading through his body, caused by the sexiness she was exhaling, even without meaning to. She was wearing a simple white nightgown, made of a soft fabric with thin straps, one of them slipping from her shoulder. He could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her soft milky skin was almost glowing with the weak lights in the room. Damn, she was giving him a hard time.

Logan would always feel guilty when he thought about Marie in a sexual way. He knew she was a grown woman that could make her own choices and everything, but for him it felt like yesterday that he found her on the road, her innocence and sincerity making him want to protect her forever.

Well, now, she was the one protecting him. He felt so at peace with her by his side that he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep after that awful nightmare if she wasn’t there with him, with her kind touches, her calm voice, and her soothing smell.

Sighing deeply with that thought, he placed his arm above her head, his hand moving up and down her arm, his fingers tracing light circles in her skin. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, breathing the smell of her hair. He fell asleep without noticing.

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Logan and Marie react when they realize they slept together? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter. I'm sorry for the crappy ending, I'm really bad at finishing stories. But I've been writing a lot, so, hopefully, it will improve. Thank you to everyone who read, specially for those who left feedback. You're the best! :)  
> I hope you enjoy reading these little piece of love from our favorite couple!

PART 2:

Marie woke up with the sunlight hitting her face, making it hard for her to fully open her eyes. When she realized she was sleeping in Logan’s bed, her body almost on top of his, their legs entangled, his arms holding her tightly by the waist, her heart skipped a beat and the memories of how she ended up there came like a wave in her mind.

She would be lying if she said she’d never dreamt about waking up like this, in his bed, in his arms, surrounded by his scent and warmth. But in her fantasies it sure wasn’t because he had a nightmare and needed her company to feel ok again.

Panicking a little thinking about Logan’s reaction when he woke up, she tried to untangle from him without waking him up. Obviously, it didn’t work, and she stopped trying to remove his arm from her waist when he woke up, eyes heavy with sleep.

“Tryna sneak away from me?”, he joked, without moving his arms from around her.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep here. I was just staying until you feel better-”, she tried to explain, her cheeks blushing furiously.

“Ya don’t have anything to be sorry for”, he interrupted her. “Thanks for staying here, darlin’”, he said, hugging her tighter and kissing her forehead.

She was still feeling awkward for falling asleep with him, wearing nothing but her nightgown, which left very little to the imagination. She didn’t even thought about her clothes when she came to his room to woke him from the nightmare. Her plan was to get back to her own bedroom as soon as the movie they were watching ended.

“I’m gonna go to my bedroom now and take a shower. See you later”, she said, getting up, not being able to look him in the eye, feeling the heat in her cheeks.

What was Logan thinking when he invited her to stay the night? He should be thankful she was still putting up with him after all these years they knew each other. He wasn’t easy to deal with and, despite that, she was always there for him. Hell, he was a tough old man, with a past scary as fuck, no wonder she was trying to run away from him. But even thinking that asking her to stay was a bad choice, he felt like he needed to thank her, or at least make her feel less uncomfortable with the whole situation.

“Ya don’t have to go yet, if ya don’t wanna”, he said, grabbing her waist and pulling her back to bed with him. God, what was he doing? It was like he had an angel and a demon inside his head, and since he couldn’t decide what to do, he was listening to the demon and acting on pure emotion.

“Logan, I-”, she said, terrified when she felt her eyes burning by the tears she was fighting to hold.

“Look, Marie, I’ve been trying to deny the fact that you're not a kid, and you don't need me to take care of ya anymore. So I've been making excuses to myself and acting like I don’t see that you became a gorgeous woman who doesn’t need an old man on your tail. So, thanks again for stayin’ with me, and I’m sorry if I make it awkward. I'm gonna stop bothering ya now”, he spilled, and the way he was holding her hands was telling that he didn’t want let her go at all.

Her eyes were wide with shock. She’d never expected he would finally admit that she was an adult. And did he say she was gorgeous? Where did that came from?

“Sugar, you’re not bothering me. You never did and you never will. I love being with you and I like that you always had my back. And I have yours, and I don’t mind waking you up and staying with you every time you have a nightmare”, she stated firmly, getting closer to him, sitting on her knees.

“Marie, you’re young, ya don’t need me, you should be out foolin’ around with your friends. Go find yourself a boy-”.

“Sugar, I don't want no boys. I want a man”, she interrupted him, straddling his lap and pulling him into a kiss.

She was being bold. She didn't know how he would react to her taking charge of the situation. Hell, minutes ago he was trying to deny his feelings. But judging by the way he was responding to the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue, one hand placed on her thigh, reaching under her nightgown, she could guess he wouldn't reject her.

She couldn’t hold back a moan with the feeling of his big, strong hand caressing her thigh, his skilled fingers reaching the sides of her panties and starting to take them off of her. He was already shirtless - she didn’t know how she was able to sleep right next to him and do nothing about that perfect chest of his - so she enjoyed the opportunity to run her hands across his hard muscles, feeling every one of them under his skin.

After removing her panties, Logan started to kiss a trail from her mouth to her chest, nibbling lightly at her neck as she tilted her head to give him room to use his mouth. It felt like every spot where his lips touched her skin was on fire. She was already wet, and she started to rub herself into him shamelessly, feeling his hardness against her pussy, his sweatpants being the only barrier between them.

“Damn, darlin’ you look so hot right now. Been wanting ya for so long”, he said, slipping one of the straps of her nightgown from her shoulder to expose one breast. She felt a shiver through her whole body when the warmth of his mouth touched her nipple, biting gently.

One of her hands went down between them, trying to remove his pants to free his cock. Logan broke their connection for a few seconds so he could reach for the box of condoms he kept in his bedside table. He used his teeth to open the foil package, and Marie reached for it, while her other hand was running up and down his cock, making him growl. “Let me put that into you”, she said, taking the condom and rolling it on his impressive length.

With both of his hands on her hips, he helped her lift as she held his penis and rubbed against her soft folds. Marie left out a whimper when the first inches of him entered her, a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Logan was holding back as much as he could because he didn’t want to hurt her and because he wanted to go slow in their first time. Marie wasn’t a casual fuck. He wanted to feel her, to touch every part of her body, to make her moan and cry his name. He was so lucky that this beautiful woman wanted him.

After she got more used to his girth, she spread her knees a little further and all of his length sunk into her, making them both let out cries of pleasure.

It was amazing how their bodies fitted so perfectly. It was like two pieces of a puzzle finally being placed together. They knew exactly how to respond to every touch, every movement, like they’ve done this a million times before.

He was making her almost breathless, his lips never leaving hers, his rough hands caressing her body, her nails digging into the skin of his strong shoulders. She held him even tighter, every part of their bodies touching.

When he felt her insides squeezing him, he changed the position of his hips, fucking into her even deeper, hitting just the right spot and making her moan loud. He wanted to listen to her moans for his entire life. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. To know that he was the one giving her that much pleasure only made him want Marie even more.

“Oh, God, Logan, just like that”, she said, her hips meeting his, the sounds of the friction of their skin making her wild.

“Come for me, baby, I wanna feel ya”, he asked, feeling close to his own release.

They came together, their visions going white. When they finished, both panting, he disposed the condom and laid them in bed. Marie was still on his lap, their legs entangled. It was like they would never be able to let go of each other.

“I feel like I should save you from your nightmares more often”, she joked, her hand caressing his sideburn, amazed by how his expression changed from last night’s pallidness and fear to peace and… happiness, maybe?

“And I’m wondering why I didn’t ask ya to stay the night sooner”, he answered, kissing the smile on her lips. Placing one hand on the small of her back, he pulled her closer, reaching between her legs and feeling her juices.

“See why I said I wanted a man? No boy could make me feel the way you just did. That was like the best sex ever. Not that I’ve had as much as I liked…”, she said, closing her eyes with the feel of his fingers circling her clit.

“Well, I’m happy to make up for the lost time”, he answered, placing his body on top of hers in a sudden move, making her chuckle in surprise.

“Am I the one dreaming right now?”, she asked, starting to believe when people say that sometimes, the good comes from the bad.


End file.
